Achievements (Payday 2)/TSIRRDay3
Permanent Achievements= meters with the Compact 40mm Grenade Launcher.}} enemies with a Light Machine Gun while using the bipod without un-deploying.}} flashbangs before they detonate.}} in the Offshore Payday.}} seconds after masking up on the OVERKILL difficulty or above.}} seconds after jumping down the hole.}} bodies without letting the mercenaries turn off the power or stop the scanner on the OVERKILL difficulty or above.}} trip mines.}} }} points in a single hit.}} }} safes in a single run on the Very Hard difficulty or above.}} }} }} minute of the heist starting.}} }} }} }} }} kills before ever touching the ground on Death Wish difficulty or above }} enemies to fight for you.}} enemies while in the passenger seat of a vehicle. }} |-|Teasers= The following teasers were added on April 18, 2018, and replaced April 25, 2018. |-|Guides= The achievements cannot be obtained with Crew AI, but the usage of sentry guns and converts are allowed. These are especially recommended for the latter achievement, as the Flamethrower cannot hit Snipers in any of their perches. |-|Trivia= *The teasers are text taken from the article on . *The achievements were suggested by the PAYDAY 2 community, and are labeled as such in the in-game achievement menu. Most of the achievements can traced to posts on the Achievement Suggestion Thread 2.0, Achievement Ideas for PAYDAY 2 that OVERKILL should consider., and Community Achievement? threads, with the exceptions of Why?, Van Gogh to Hell, and Draganborn. **The achievements suggested by players are as follows: ***[https://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/10/364042703858536021/#c1621724915785312051 Compact Confrontation, One Man Army], and The Raid Gang by Rickens ***'Human Sentry Gun' by HandOfKane ***'Denied' by Jones ***'Hipster' by Ain’t Canc3r ***'I Will Succeed With Dignity' and Federal Assurance by Robo-Tavia Memory ***'Just Shut up and Take My Money!' by Z3r0_ ***'Golden Grin Anonymous' by The Least Interesting Chibi… ***'Quick Draw' and Remember, No Russian by GZ1 ***'Silver Tongue', The Safe Words Are Police Brutality and Irony, C-40, and Damn It, Bile... by Not Here for Fortune or Fame ***'I’m Sure No One Heard That' by Silver ***'Masterpiece' by [RAIDING CAS] ***'Say Hello To My Halloween Friend!' and Faster! Faster! I can do it faster! by Moe ChiaKi ***'Matrix With Lasers', Expert Landing, and Lieutenant Colonel by Blue Screen of Death ***'I Feel Like Robin Hood!' by SPICY MEMER ***'A Junkyard Full Of Junkies' by Xander ***'Down Payment' by Twitch ***'Watch the Power Switch!' by Archwraith ***'Global Warming' by DatMageDoe ***'Virus' by DJ Raptor ***'Snipe This!' by lancer1280 ***'WULULULULU--BZZZT!!!' by PAY4CRASH2 ***'Drive By' by Captain Space Dust ***'A Tazed of Your Own Medicine' is a combination of suggestions by Ain’t Canc3r and GZ1 **Despite Spring Break 2015 Side Job achievements, Locke and Load difficulty achievements, and Death Sentence update achievements also having been suggested by the community, they are not labeled as such in the in-game achievement menu. *'Just Shut up and Take My Money!' refers to a meme that originated from . *'Quick Draw' is an achievement from PAYDAY: The Heist. *'Remember, No Russian' refers to a from . *'Draganborn' is a small meme within the PAYDAY 2 community, being a pun on Dragan and the Dragonborn from series. *'Say Hello To My Halloween Friend!' is a reference to the final scene of . **The icon appears to depict the mask of from the .